l'aimer
by Louise Malone
Summary: Draco n'aime pas Ginny.Mais ça peut changer. univers alternatif: pas de magie!
1. disclaimer, avertissement et bla bla bla

Disclaimer, avertissement et tout le blabla

Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas).

Je m'amuse avec eux, créant des fics qui ont avant tout le but de me faire plaisir!

Je prend des libertés avec ce qu'a crée J.K Rowlings, tout d'abord je ne maîtrise pas la magie, alors c'est une part de l'histoire qui n'apparaitra que très peu dans cette fic.

De plus je fais comme si Voldemort et les mange morts…n'existaient pas!

Ce qui m'interesse ici ce sont les relations entre adolescents, et surtout bien entendu les histoires d'amour. Attention je suis LA spécialiste pour voir des couples impossibles (rien que dans cette fic il va y avoir du Draco/Ginny, du Blaise/Luna et du Pansy/Neville, c'est vous dire…).

Si jamais il reste encore quelques courageux pour me lire, sachez qu'il va y avoir du lemon bien citronné…

Dernière chose: avec moi, à Poudlard il y a une piscine, oui!


	2. quai de gare

Quai de gare

Voie 9 ¾.

1° septembre.

Draco Malfoy discutait nonchalamment avec son ami Blaise lorsqu'il l'a aperçue.

Il la connaît.

Il la voit tous les jours depuis des années.

Il ne l'aime pas.

Il ne l'a jamais aimée.

Pire : il l'a toujours méprisée.

Mais là, d'un seul regard tout a changé.

Elle a changée au cours de l'été.

Un peu grandi, mais pas beaucoup, Ginny a toujours été petite, elle le restera.

Mais elle est devenue belle.

Attirante.

Quelque chose dans son attitude, ses seins un peu plus ronds, sa taille plus marquée, la manière dont ses hanches se balancent lorsqu'elle marche.

Quelque chose.

Qui fait totalement craquer Malfoy.

Totalement.

Il la regarde passer, ébloui, atterré et furieux.

Ebloui parce qu'elle est si belle, que d'emblée il la désire comme il n'a jamais désiré une autre fille.

Atterré parce que jamais elle ne le désirera.

Furieux parce qu'il est un Malfoy, qu'elle est une Weasley, et que les Malfoy ont toujours eu du mépris pour les Weasley, et vice versa, et que Draco comprend, en un quart de seconde, qu'il se prépare de très mauvais moments.

Très vite il se reprend, mais lorsqu'elle passe prêt de lui, si prêt qu'il sent son odeur de vanille, il est incapable de lui adresser la moindre vacherie.

En revanche son odeur, ainsi que le vision de ses fesses dans un vieux jean dont il se serait moqué il y a 3 mois, lui déclenche un début d'érection.

Draco est obligé de s'asseoir sur sa valise pour le cacher.

Draco est amoureux.

Mais il ne le sait pas encore.


	3. premier repas

Draco se sentait dans un drôle d'état.

Il avait fait le trajet en train dans un espèce de brouillard, répondant à peine à Blaise et Pansy.

Ceux-ci avaient fini par s'inquiéter et lui poser des questions et Malfoy avait menti, prétextant un épouvantable mal de tête.

Il attendait de la revoir.

Il souhaitait et appréhendait ce moment en même temps.

Il espérait un peu que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle se serait estompé durant le trajet.

Mais lorsque le train arriva en gare et qu'il l'aperçut parlant et riant avec son amie Luna, il se retrouva immédiatement dans le même état que quelques heures plus tôt..

Draco était préfet en chef cette année.

Il rentrait en 7° année, comme Blaise,Harry, Hermione,Ron,Pansy…

Ginny était plus jeune d'un an.

Il savait néanmoins qu'il la verrait souvent.

Poudlard n'était pas un établissement immense.

Draco s'installa dans sa chambre de préfet en chef.

Une chambre pour lui seul.

L'autre préfet en chef était l'inévitable Hermione Granger. Cela l'avait irrité, mais à présent il y voyait une manière de se rapprocher de Ginny.

Il sursauta brusquement.

Non.

Il n'allait pas se rapprocher de la belette.

Il fourra vivement ses vêtements dans le placard, puis passa dans sa salle de bains, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide.

Il allait LA voir.

Impossible de couper à la petite fête de début d'année.

Il se composa un visage et descendit rapidement au réfectoire.

Il s'installa à la table des 7° années, à coté de Blaise.

Instinctivement il la chercha du regard.

Il la vit, installée au milieu de la table des 6° années, elle riait avec Luna et Colin.

Bon sang.

Cette fille passait son temps à rire…

Et la voir rire le mettait dans tous ses états.

Blaise se pencha vers lui.

Draco se raidit. Il avait oublié à quel point son ami était observateur.

« tu as succombé à la petite belette, mec? »

Draco choisit de la jouer décontracté.

« il faut croire que même les petites belettes peuvent devenir baisables… »

Blaise ricana.

« on se la joue à la loyale, que le meilleur gagne et on ne se dispute pas pour une fille, comme d'hab? »

Draco réagit instinctivement.

« NON! »

Blaise fut surpris.

Draco et lui avaient passé l'année passée à courir après les filles, les ayant souvent l'un après l'autre, ils avaient fait le pacte de ne pas se disputer pour une fille. Jamais.

Jusqu'à présent , cela avait marché.

Ils avaient eu Pansy l'un après l'autre , Blaise le premier, ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble, pendant que Draco perdait la sienne dans les bras de Lizzie, une fille qui avait perdu la sienne depuis bien longtemps, mais qui lui avait fait passé de bons moments.

Pansy et eux étaient restés très amis, reconnaissant que coucher ensemble avait été une erreur.

Puis il y avait eu Lavande Brown. Draco avait couché avec en premier, Blaise la semaine suivante. Ils avaient réitérés l'expérience deux ou trois fois, choisissant chaque fois des filles se prêtant à l'exercice.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois Draco ne voulait pas de concurrence.

Et il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Blaise tenait à son ami.

« Bon. Je crois que la petite Lovegood est fêlée mais sexy elle aussi… »

Pansy arriva à ce moment là et Draco changea de sujet.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ginny,très souvent.

Trop souvent.

Deux fois leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les deux fois le regard de Ginny fut à la fois surpris et légèrement anxieux.

Draco était persuadé que son regard à lui était fiévreux

Ginny avait peur de lui.

Il le savait depuis toujours. Elle l'évitait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait depuis 6 ans. Elle était courageuse et avait toujours répondu à ses piques lorsqu'il la provoquait mais elle ne cherchait jamais la confrontation, contrairement à Ron.

Draco sentait venir le mal de tête, pour de bon.

Il accueillit la fin du repas avec soulagement et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de réunion des préfets.

Granger et lui allaient se réunir avec les préfets, pour la première réunion de l'année.


	4. réunion de préfets

Réunion de préfets

Draco entra dans la salle de réunion comme s'il avait été chez lui.

Bien entendu Hermione Granger était déjà là.

Ils s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre autour de la table ronde.

Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de Granger.

Il se félicita de l'avoir comme partenaire cette année, vu la manière dont elle s'impliquait il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire…

Les 4 préfets de 6° année arrivèrent ensemble.

Colin Creevey, Emiliy Wright, Nils Larson et…Ginny Weasley.

Bon sang, elle était préfet. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était une très bonne élève, intelligente et sérieuse. Mais il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il ne savait pas s'il était ravi ou furieux de la voir là.

Draco réussit à garder une contenance en LA regardant entrer dans la pièce.

Elle portait toujours son vieux jean, les uniformes n'étaient obligatoires qu'à partir du lendemain, d'ailleurs Draco lui-même avait gardé sa tenue civile, ainsi que les autres préfets, il n'y avait que Miss Perfection alias Hermione pour avoir déjà revêtu son uniforme.

Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, l'air un peu inquiète. Elle devait avoir peur qu'il ne recommence à la charrier.

Draco se leva pour saluer les préfets, il ne la regarda pas en face, mais détailla sa tenue.

Son jean était usé mais il lui allait parfaitement, elle portait le même sveat gris que l'après midi, très fin avec un col en V qui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins, elle avait rajouté un gilet de coton bleu marine, qui était aussi usé que le jean. Tous les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient visiblement de seconde main.

Mais, alors que quelques semaines auparavant il aurait éprouvé du mépris et se serait moqué du gilet un peu trop grand et déformé, là il vit.

Il vit les efforts que Ginny avait fait pour s'approprier cette tenue, il vit le petit porte clé de perles multicolores qu'elle avait fabriqué et accroché au passant du jean, il vit le collier assorti au porte clé qu'elle portait autour du cou, il vit les dessins qu'elle avait fait sur ses vieilles converses beiges, vieilles mais propres, les dessins étaient jolis, des formes géométriques au proportions agréables, il vit le petit dauphin qu'elle avait dessiné sur le dessus blanc de ses converses.

Il se débattit un moment avec les émotions qu'il ressentait en l'observant de la sorte pour comprendre de laquelle il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui, rougissante, lorsqu'il la vit se cogner maladroitement le bras et le frotter en silence, dans le but évident d'éviter d'attirer son attention à lui, il réussit à la nommer, cette émotion.

C'était de la tendresse.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un garçon méchant.

Il avait été adoré par des parents qui avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant, qui voyait en lui un miracle et qui vivaient dans la crainte de le perdre.

Draco était arrogant mais intelligent, et si l'émotion, si tant est que ça en soit une, qui l'envahissait le plus souvent était le mépris, il n'ignorait rien de l'amitié, de l'amour et de la tendresse.

Draco adorait sa mère, il avait toujours été très tendre avec elle, même si leurs effusions, avec le temps, étaient devenues confidentielles. Jusqu'à un age avancé il avait apprécié de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père pour un câlin père/fils, lui seul (et sa mère) savaient à quel point Lucius pouvait être un homme tendre avec ceux qu'il aimait.

De plus les Malfoy possédaient plusieurs chiens que Draco aimait beaucoup, et qui le lui rendaient bien.

Le vieux minou qu'il avait connu depuis sa naissance était mort de vieillesse l'hiver précédent, et lorsque Draco l'avait appris, il avait pleuré 2 nuits d'affilée, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, malgré cela Blaise, qui jusqu'à cette année et sa fonction de préfet en chef avait été son compagnon de chambre, s'en était rendu compte et Draco lui avait parlé de son chat comme d'un frère.

Cet été sa mère et lui étaient allés choisir un nouveau chat, ils avaient pris une minette, et Draco, en y pensant, réprima un ricanement, celle-ci était rousse…

Bref, Draco Malfoy était sans aucun doute un garçon assez désagréable avec les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, arrogant, prétentieux et suffisant, mais cela relevait plus d'une éducation que de sa nature profonde.

Draco n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait bien raconter Granger, mais l'air affolé des préfets de 6° année ne lui échappa pas, son homologue avait du les terroriser avec la liste des taches à accomplir.

Il prit alors la parole, profitant de l'instant de répit ou Hermione reprenait son souffle :

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous trouverez quand même du temps pour faire vos devoirs, dormir quelques heures et même manger un peu… »

Les garçons se mirent à rire, Ginny et Emily pouffèrent et même Hermione se targua d'un sourire crispé.

Draco se leva, clôturant ainsi la réunion, les préfets de 6° année filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Hermione rassembla ses notes, Ginny l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Draco s'adressa à Hermione de sa voix traînante :

« Ne les fais pas tous démissionner, Granger, on devrait se taper tout le boulot… »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fainéant que toi, Malfoy » répliqua Hermione d'une voix sifflante.

Mais Draco était aux anges, sur le pas de la porte, Ginny avait ri.

Draco sortit de la pièce, Ginny s'écarta vivement pour le laisser passer, visiblement toujours aux aguets, mais lorsqu'il la croisa il lui offrit son sourire le plus éblouissant et il eut le plaisir de la voir rougir et détourner le regard.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'une main tremblante, se jeta sur son lit, en proie à des émotions qu'il ne savait pas nommer.

La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il commençait à regretter amèrement de s'être autant moqué des Weasley, et de la belette en particulier, pendant toutes ces années.


	5. rêves humides

Rêves humides

Draco Malfoy rêvait.

Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir après la réunion des préfets, l'image de la petite rousse ne voulant pas quitter son cerveau en ébullition.

Il gémissait dans son sommeil, en proie à un rêve des plus agréables.

Il rêvait que Ginny Weasley était dans son lit, il rêvait qu'elle était nue sous lui, qu'il était en elle et qu'ils gémissaient de plaisir à l'unisson, il rêvait qu'il allait et venait de plus en plus rapidement dans son petit corps parfait, ce furent l'orgasme et le cri que celui-ci lui fit pousser qui réveillèrent Draco.

Désorienté, en sueur, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Ginny, qui, bien entendu n'était pas là.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet en tremblant et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil au réveil : 5h48.

Il se leva précautionneusement, ôta son pyjama poisseux et alla prendre une douche.

Le jet d'eau glacé l'aida à reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Il était anéanti.

Cette fille, une Weasley, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il venait d'avoir un rêve humide, comme s'il avait encore 13 ans…

Le pire était que cela avait été si agréable que le réveil était franchement démoralisant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche il était presque 6h30, il s'habilla directement et s'assit à son bureau.

Il attendit 7h00 pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait parcouru la moitié des escaliers lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et remonta vers les dortoirs, en tant que préfet en chef

un de ses devoirs était de vérifier que le dortoir des garçons était vide avant d'aller déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Blaise et Pansy à la table des 7° années il était affamé.

Mais dès qu'il fut assis il la chercha automatiquement du regard et la vit, penché sur elle il y avait Michaël Corner, un de ses ex petit ami, tout dans l'attitude de ce dernier laissait à penser qu'il aurait bien voulu éliminer le mot « ex » de leur relation.

Draco reposa immédiatement la brioche qu'il venait d'entamer, l'estomac noué, encore plus pale que d'habitude à cause de la fureur.

Blaise se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'attitude de Corner »

Draco regarda à nouveau Ginny, qui paraissait en effet gênée de la proximité du garçon.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard brûlant de Draco fixé sur elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Malfoy fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, qu'il aurait cru ne jamais faire de sa vie : il baissa les yeux face à un Weasley.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être gêné par l'attitude de Corner : Ron se leva et alla se pencher sur sa sœur, jetant au passage un regard noir à Michaël, qui s'empressa de regagner sa place.

Draco accueillit avec soulagement le début des cours, qui lui permirent de penser enfin à autre chose.

Il continua à observer l'objet de ses désirs, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Le soir venu il se coucha, épuisé par le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente.

Mais le rêve recommença, encore plus chaud et réaliste que le précèdent, et à nouveau Draco se réveilla, humide et déconfit.

Le 3° soir il n'était pas plus avancé, incapable de décider s'il allait se jeter à l'eau et draguer ouvertement la belette, mot qu'il pensait à présent avec une tendresse amusée, ou s'il allait tenter de faire barrage à ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il rentra sous la douche, il repensa à la manière dont Ginny jouait avec ses cheveux et une violente érection survint.

Fermant les yeux il commença à se caresser, faisant redéfiler dans sa tête les images de la jeune fille, secouant sa crinière rousse, sautillant en marchant avec Luna, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire la bise à son frère, mais aussi ceux des nuits précédentes : Ginny enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, Ginny gémissant de plaisir contre ses lèvres, accélérant le mouvement de son poignet il se fabriqua d'autres fantasmes : Ginny le suppliant de la prendre encore plus fort, Ginny prenant son sexe dans sa bouche, Ginny lui souriant tandis qu'elle le chevauchait. Ce fut sur cette dernière image que la délivrance vint, jamais il n'avait joui aussi vite en se masturbant, et surtout jamais cela n'avait été aussi bon.

Il s'installa à son bureau pour faire les quelques devoirs que les professeurs avaient déjà donné, tentant d'occuper son esprit, de ne pas penser à la situation dans laquelle il s'enferrait.

En se couchant un peu plus tard il ne put reculer, et se mit à réfléchir.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la désirer. C'était impossible, totalement.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à essayer de se rapprocher d'elle ? Il savait draguer les filles, jusqu'à présent il avait eu toutes celles qu'il voulait …

Ou alors pourquoi ne pas chercher une autre fille, juste pour le sexe ? Il savait qu'il trouverait sans aucun problème…

Mais non, cela aussi était impossible, et il ne savait pas pourquoi…

Il repensa à Michaël Corner et une bouffée de rage s'insinua dans son esprit, là encore il ne comprenait pas : il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, le fait de partager les filles avec Blaise (et pour certaines avec bien d'autres garçons) ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème.

Il finit par s'endormir, à peu prêt certain que le rêve reviendrait, malgré le plaisir qu'il s'était donné dans la douche.

Le rêve revint en effet, un peu différent des autres fois.

C'était plus intense mais plus doux. A nouveau il rêvait d'elle, il rêvait qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il rêvait qu'ils se murmuraient des mots tendres tout en s'aimant.

Lorsqu'il fut réveillé par l'éjaculation il gémissait « je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »

Il mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits, et à cesser de murmurer son amour à la fille de ses rêves.

La première chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il était heureux de ne plus partager sa chambre avec qui que ce soit…

La seconde fut qu'il était bien obligé, à présent, de reconnaître que oui, il était amoureux de Ginny Weasley.

Voilà pourquoi il avait peur de se faire rejeter, pourquoi il était jaloux, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à aller vers d'autres filles…

Il était amoureux comme un fou, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il réalisa ensuite que, s'il avait souvent baisé, il n'avait jamais encore fait l'amour de sa vie.

Otant une fois de plus son pyjama, une dernière certitude le frappa : cette fille était la femme de sa vie, pas un coup de cœur (ou un coup de queue) non, la femme de sa vie, sa future femme, la mère de ses enfants.

Il eut des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, des pensées qui l'auraient fait ricaner quelques jours pus tôt, il imagina Ginny en robe de mariée, il l'imagina avec un ventre arrondi, avec un bébé dans les bras…

Aaarghhh…

Il comprit enfin comment les hommes se passaient la corde au cou, pardon se mariaient, avec autant de joie et d'empressement…Parce qu'ils étaient amoureux, tout simplement.

Draco était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou…

Même en imaginant une seconde que Ginny tombe amoureuse de lui (ce qui, à son avis, tenait de la science fiction), ses 6 frères aînés le tueraient probablement avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui effleurer la main…

Se penchant sur le lavabo, il fondit en larmes.


	6. Pansy s'en mèle

Pansy s'en mêle

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire.

Normalement être amoureux était censé vous apporter la joie et la sérénité.

C'était en tous cas l'exemple que lui donnaient ses parents.

Mais là, il était malheureux comme les pierres.

Blaise était sympa avec lui, mais avait un peu de mal à comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouvait son copain.

Draco n'avait pas du tout envie que ses sentiments pour Ginny se sachent au sein de l'école mais Pansy était maligne, observatrice et surtout elle était une fille.

En outre Draco souffrait du syndrome des amoureux : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler d'elle.

La première semaine de cours n'était même pas terminée qu'elle avait deviné.

Draco avait commencé par nier mais avait bien du finir par admettre l'évidence.

Pansy ne s'était pas moquée, bien qu'elle ait été réellement surprise. Mais Draco était en piteux état, ce qui prouvait l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Pansy était une fille qui ne manquait pas de ressources .Elle était intelligente, calculatrice et assez manipulatrice.

Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Draco, elle avait même été amoureuse de lui un temps, mais ça n'était déjà plus le cas lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Elle souhaitait son bonheur, et si le bonheur de son ami devait passer par Ginny Weasley, elle s'en accommoderait.

Pansy avait mis un plan au point, mais elle n'eu pas l'occasion de l'appliquer, car le hasard s'en mêla.

L'après-midi du vendredi, elle passait à proximité des sanitaires lorsqu'elle vit Ginny sortir la tête de la porte des toilettes et balayer le couloir du regard, intriguée elle ralentit l'allure et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ginny hésita un instant, puis eu l'air de se décider. Elle la héla :

« Pst, Pansy ?! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Une urgence… »

Pansy pénétra dans les toilettes, Ginny était en tenue de sport, et tenait par les épaules une fillette de première année, qui pleurait.

« Priscilla a, enfin, vient juste d'avoir ses premières règles » commença Ginny.

La fillette renifla plus fort.

« Elle n'a pas de protection sur elle, ni d'argent, et moi non plus, j'étais en sport, je l'ai trouvée là en venant boire… »

Pansy sortit son porte monnaie de son sac et glissa une pièce dans le distributeur de protections.

Elle tendit la serviette à la fillette qui la regarda comme si elle était une apparition divine.

Elle et Ginny lui expliquèrent comment installer la garniture et lui remontèrent le moral avant de l'escorter jusqu'à sa classe.

Elles se séparèrent devant le gymnase avec un petit sourire.

Pansy était joyeuse : elle allait tout faire pour devenir copine avec Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle la croisa le soir dans les escaliers, flanquée de Blaise et Draco (lequel avait prit une jolie couleur grenat en l'apercevant) elle s'arrêta spontanément, lui fit la bise (Ginny était très surprise, mais moins que Draco) et lui demanda si elle avait revu Priscilla.

Ce n'était pas le cas mais cela lui avait fournit l'occasion de parler 3 minutes avec Ginny, elle lui parlerait chaque fois qu'elle la croiserait, et elle allait s'arranger pour la croiser souvent.

Draco la soumit à un questionnaire serré dès que Ginny eu disparu, et elle lui répondit en riant, leur racontant toute l'affaire.

Blaise eu le mot de la fin : « Pansy, tu es diabolique ! »

Si Pansy était diabolique, Ginny était méfiante. Pansy s'était déjà moquée d'elle par le passé et son changement d'attitude était aussi brutal qu'inattendu.

Pansy du déployer des trésors d'imagination pour nouer un semblant de rapprochement avec la petite Weasley.

Elle remarqua que Ginny était tout le temps fourrée avec sa copine Luna, et souvent avec Neville.

Sauf quand elle allait à la piscine. Et Ginny allait à la piscine un soir sur deux.

Pansy concevait la baignade l'été, sur une plage à la mode, dans un bikini dernier cri sous un soleil de plomb et dans une eau à plus de 25°.

Elle se fit violence et se rendit nonchalamment à la piscine du Lycée, un peu avant l'heure habituelle de Ginny.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva Pansy nageait, essentiellement pour ne pas mourir de froid...

Elle sourit en voyant Ginny entrer sans difficultés dans l'eau, s'approcha d'elle et engagea la conversation. Ginny fut fidèle à elle même, lui répondant poliment mais ne posant aucune question et ne relançant pas la conversation. Heureusement, Pansy était une grande bavarde.

Elles nagèrent durant plus de ¾ d'heure (Pansy crut mourir) et, enfin, Ginny sorti de l'eau, et, poliment, attendit Pansy.

Elles se changèrent et Pansy ricana en imaginant la tête de Draco quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait vu Ginny nue avant lui .Pansy ne la détailla pas, mais nota que Ginny était vraiment une belle fille, avec des charmes là ou il le fallait. En outre, elle pourrait témoigner, si besoin était, que Ginny était une vraie rousse.

En sortant de la piscine Pansy avisa le distributeur et proposa une boisson chaude à Ginny, qui accepta du bout des lèvres.

Elles s'assirent sur le banc pour boire leur chocolat chaud et Pansy s'aperçut que Ginny avait l'air vraiment déroutée par son attitude, à un moment leurs bras se touchèrent et Ginny recula comme si on l'avait piqué, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

En un éclair Pansy comprit qu'elle s'imaginait peut-être que Pansy essayait de la draguer, son attitude était tellement surprenante.

Avisant à ce moment là, de l'autre coté de la paroi vitrée qui les séparait de la piscine, un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à plongeait, elle se mit immédiatement à louer la musculature de celui-ci, allant jusqu'à alléguer rêver de toucher ces magnifiques biceps.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds et sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher.

« Pansy, tu craques sur Neville?! »

Pansy en resta comme 2 ronds de flan.

Regardant le jeune homme, qui nageait à présent, elle reconnut effectivement Neville, il avait grandit et s'était incroyablement musclé au cours des derniers mois.

Pansy, rougissante à son tour, grommela une vague réponse.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Je comprend ton attitude à présent! En fait tu cherches à te rapprocher de moi pour pourvoir rencontrer Neville! Pas de problèmes, je te le présente quand tu veux », dit-elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Pansy resta coite.

Ginny prit son état de choc pour de la timidité.

« On peut se faire un truc samedi soir, si tu veux, toi, moi, Neville et Luna, comme ça, ça aura l'air innocent... »

Pansy réagit au quart de tour:

« OK, je peux venir avec Blaise et Draco? »

Ginny grimaça un peu mais aquiesca.

Elles se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver tous les 6 dans le hall le samedi à 21h00, et sans doute de passer la soirée dans la chambre de Draco ,si celui-ci était d'accord (Il le sera...pensa Pansy)à rire et parler.

En quittant Ginny, Pansy alla directement chez Draco. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle se rendit à celle de Blaise, ils y étaient tous les 2.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Draco, tu vas passer la soirée avec Ginny samedi soir. Et moi je vais la passer avec Neville... »

Une fois qu'elle leur eu expliqué toute l'histoire, il fallut plus d'une demi heure à Blaise pour calmer son fou rire...


	7. petite fête et couple innatendu

Petite fête et couple surprise

Draco était sur des charbons ardents.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un RDV, vu qu'ils seraient 6 et que Ginny pensait que le but de la fête était de rapprocher Neville et Pansy mais c'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré.

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait toujours été sur de lui , égoïste et imbu de lui-même. Il était devenu amoureux ,anxieux et hésitant.

Il se préoccupait de Ginny.

Avant, lorsqu'il désirait une fille il pensait à la manière de l'amener dans son lit.

Mais lorsqu'il regardait Ginny, c'était son instinct protecteur qui prédominait.

Il avait avant tout envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais l'en laisser partir.

Ginny avait bien du remarquer le changement d'attitude de Draco, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Par contre Ron et Harry regardaient souvent Draco d'une drôle de manière.

Il faut dire que Draco ne pensait même plus à les taquiner, et puis il n'en avait tout simplement plus envie.

Il était sur que Ron n'avait pas compris ses sentiments pour sa sœur, sinon Draco se serait déjà retrouvé avec quelques dents en moins. Heureusement Ron comme Harry étaient occupés: Ron sortait (enfin) avec Hermione depuis une semaine, et Harry était toujours avec Cho .

D'un coté la relation de Ron et Hermione était une bénédiction car elle détournait l'attention de Ron ,d'un autre coté Hermione était moins encline à prendre en charge toutes les charges de préfet en chef, et Draco se retrouvait avec plus de travail, ce qu'il avait accepté sans piper mot, au cours de la dernière réunion des préfets, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, mais le regard de Ginny posé sur lui ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Draco n'en avait pas conscience mais son changement d'attitude depuis la rentrée alimentait les potins du Lycée, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient pour en expliquer la cause, mais aucune ne se rapprochait un tant soit peu de la vérité.

Draco passa le samedi après-midi à tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, manquant rendre fous Blaise et Pansy, qui le traînèrent finalement faire une promenade dans le parc, malgré la pluie battante.

Les rêves érotiques de Draco n'avaient pas cessés, bien au contraire, et Draco se demandait sérieusement s'il allait réussir à se retenir de sauter sur Ginny durant plusieurs heures dans la même pièce qu'elle.

A 20H30 Pansy les quitta pour aller se changer, et Draco enfila un noir , l'un des plus simple qu'il avait dans sa garde-robe,par-dessus un jean délavé.

A 21H00 c'est un Draco aux jambes flageolantes qui suivit ses amis dans la grand hall.

Ginny était déjà là, accompagnée de Neville et Luna.

Ginny adressa un clin d'œil discret à Pansy, et Blaise eu bien du mal à réprimer un fou rire naissant.

Luna était égale à elle-même, l'air ailleurs, mais Neville avait vraiment l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Il portait un jean noir et une chemise grise, et se mit à grogner après Ginny dès qu'il aperçut Blaise et Draco:

« Gin, tu vois bien qu'ils sont habillés simplement, je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as obligé à mettre cette chemise! »

« parce que j'adore les hommes bien habillés » répondit du tac au tac Ginny, en adressant un nouveau clin d'œil à Pansy.

Ginny était vêtue d' un jean et d' un pull noir, Luna portait une tenue assez hippie, comme d'habitude, ce jour-là il s'agissait d'une longue jupe évasée rouge sombre et d'un chemisier vert émeraude. Etonnament, cela lui allait très bien.

Pansy avait été obligée de faire un effort, puisqu'elle était censée vouloir paraître sous son meilleur jour et elle avait mis un joli pantalon noir à fines rayures grises, et une chemise blanche.

Blaise, qui, comme Draco s'était contenté d'un jean et d'un ,se montra galant :

«Neville, Draco, je crois que nous sommes très chanceux, nous sommes en compagnie des 3 plus jolies filles du bahut ce soir. »

Neville approuva chaleureusement, tandis que Draco était incapable de faire mieux que balbutier un vague assentiment.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre de Draco, Blaise murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier « va falloir te bouger un peu, mec, je peux pas la draguer à ta place. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, mais Pansy et Ginny firent tout pour briser la glace.

Ginny sortit de son sac une grosse boite en plastique et la posa au contre du tapis, sur lequel ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle.

Elle ouvrit la boite et leur expliqua:

« ma mère m'a envoyé des sablés maison ce matin, vous allez voir, on va se régaler »

Blaise, Draco et Pansy se regardèrent, Ginny était vraiment gentille, elle était prête à partager un cadeau de sa mère avec les 3 personnes qui s'étaient le plus moqué d'elle par le passé. Ils avaient un peu honte.

Draco se leva, lui aussi avait reçu un cadeau de ses parents dans la semaine,sous la forme d'une énorme boite de ses chocolats préférés, provenant du meilleur chocolatier de Londres. Il déposa la boite à coté des sablés de Ginny, et Blaise ajouta une bouteille de jus de fruit.

Chacun se servit et l'ambiance se réchauffa rapidement, néanmoins la discussion se languissait un peu.

Luna fit valoir qu'en fin de compte ils se connaissaient peu et elle leur proposa de répondre à quelques questions simples, mais qui leur permettraient d'apprendre à se connaître, elle lança la première question:

« votre couleur préférée? »

P: violet

N: bleu

D: vert

G:rouge

L:orange

B:vert

« votre aliment préféré? »

N, P,L,et D (en choeur): LE CHOCOLAT!!!

B: le fromage

G: les pâtes

Ils continuèrent ainsi prés d'une heure, passant en revue presque tous leurs goûts, leurs films préférés, musique, etc., et en vinrent à des questions plus personnelles

Ce fut Blaise qui demanda:

« êtes vous amoureux en ce moment? »

P: oui (elle pouvait difficilement répondre autre chose)

N: eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, sans doute un peu..

G: non. (enfonçant ainsi sans le savoir un pieu dans le cœur de Draco)

L: attirée, oui, amoureuse, pas encore…

B: oui, depuis peu (Pansy lui jeta un regard intrigué, Draco était trop occupé à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur pour remarquer autre chose)

D: oui.

Luna: « tu es amoureux Draco? Ça explique ton attitude bizarre depuis le début de l'année! c'est qui? »

Draco : ce n'est pas important de savoir qui c'est , ce qui est important c'est de savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque… » .sa voix se brisa.

Neville et Luna le fixèrent, ils avaient visiblement compris.

Ginny le regardait gentiment, ELLE n'avait pas compris.

Draco se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'est une soirée réussie, pensa-t-il.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, les mains tremblantes.

Il entendait les autres discuter dans sa chambre, il se demanda lequel des 4 allait se charger de mettre Ginny au courant.

Il s'effondra par terre, il était dans sa propre chambre, il ne pouvait pas partir.

Il luttait contre les larmes depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'on gratta à la porte.

« non! » cria-t-il.

« c'est Ginny, »

Il se leva et lui ouvrit.

Il comprit dès qu'il la vit que personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle venait simplement le réconforter.

« Reviens Draco, profite de la soirée, on s'amuse bien, et puis tu n'en sais rien si ce n'est pas réciproque! »

« ah si, je le sais! Figure-toi qu'elle me l'a fait comprendre! »

« bah, les choses peuvent évoluer, essaye de la séduire! »

Il fut prit d'un fou rire nerveux, c'était ELLE qui lui disait ça…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle lui souriait gentiment et il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'embrasser.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, malgré son chagrin et sa confusion il lui sembla que Blaise et Luna étaient assis très prêt l'un de l'autre.

Il s'assit en soupirant, Ginny s'assit à coté de lui, à la place que Blaise avait laissée vacante en allant s'installer à coté de Luna…

Elle lui tapota l'épaule dans le but évident de le réconforter et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient.

Neville le regardait avec des yeux étonnés, Pansy avait l'air mortifiée, mais Blaise et Luna n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Au bout d'un moment ,ils s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bains.

« j'arrive pas à le croire » murmura Ginny.

Ils continuèrent la discussion à 4, ou plutôt à 3, car Draco n'avait plus le cœur à s'amuser.

Lorsque Blaise et Luna finirent par les rejoindre ils se tenaient par la main.

Le couvre feu du samedi soir étant fixé à 1H00 du matin, Neville donna le signal du départ à minuit 45, Pansy serra Draco dans ses bras en lui murmurant « ça va s'arranger », Neville lui serra la main avec compassion, Luna lui fit la bise sans lâcher la main de Blaise, ce dernier lui pressa l'épaule en lui disant « désolé ,mec ».

Ginny fut la dernière à lui dire au revoir. Il la prit par le bras et referma la porte.

« attend ,Ginny, je veux te parler »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder, surprise.

Il craqua à ce moment là et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant à l'étouffer.

« j'en peux plus Ginny, c'est toi, c'est toi que j'aime, je deviens dingue, j'en peux plus ma belle, j'en peux plus… »

Ginny ne se débattit pas, mais le supplia de la laisser respirer.

Il la lâcha alors,la tenant simplement par les épaules.

« pardon » murmura-t-il.

C'était un pardon pour beaucoup de choses, pour l'avoir serrée trop fort, pour l'avoir si longtemps méprisée et embêtée et même un pardon pour être amoureux d'elle.

Ginny se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, et lui murmura « mon conseil reste le même, essaye de me séduire… »

Elle s'en alla, laissant Draco muet de stupeur, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.


	8. séduire Ginny Weasley

Séduire Ginny Weasley

Draco ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Ginny ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle lui avait même laissé de l'espoir, mieux : elle l'avait encouragé…

Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres la douceur de son baiser.

Il avait obtenu infiniment plus de plein d'autres filles auparavant, mais le baiser furtif que lui avait accordé Ginny lui semblait être l'expérience la plus sensuelle qu'il ai jamais vécu.

Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de réfléchir de manière plus cohérente il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

Elle lui avait demandé de la séduire. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Jusqu'à présent il avait séduit des filles qui ne demandaient que ça, ses techniques de drague étaient simples et sommaires :

il était Draco Malfoy

il voulait avoir du bon temps, la fille aussi…

Là, ça allait être plus compliqué…

Il valait mieux que Ginny oublie justement un peu qu'il était Draco Malfoy, et surtout cette fois il voulait bien autre chose qu'une partie de jambes en l'air…

Il aurait pu la couvrir de cadeaux, lui faire livrer un bouquet de 50 roses tous les matins, mais il sentait bien que Ginny ne serait pas séduite par une profusion de cadeaux, bien au contraire, elle y verrait une marque ostentatoire de la richesse des Malfoy.

Par contre, elle n'aurait sans doute rien contre un symbole.

Il dut se faire violence pour attendre 8h00 du matin avant de téléphoner à sa mère.

Elle répondit à la 2° sonnerie, affolée.

« Il y a un problème Draco ? »

« Aucun, maman, j'ai juste besoin d'un service »

« Bien sur, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Dans la petite armoire de ma chambre, sur la dernière étagère du haut, tout à gauche il y a Teddy, tu sais, hum, le doudou de quand j'étais petit… »

« Euh…oui ?et alors ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me l'envoie… »

« ………tu veux que je t'envoie ton ancien doudou ?!!! Que se passe-t-il Draco ?tu es malade ? »

« Non non ! Tout va bien ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, je…je veux, hum…l'offrir à quelqu'un… »

« Draco ?tu as une petite amie ? »

« Pas encore…je veux justement lui offrir mon Teddy pour lui montrer que je tiens à elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Draco, je la connais ? »

« Heu…..oui. »

Draco était embêté. Il avait rarement eu des secrets pour sa mère, mais là…Comment allait-elle réagir ?

« Maman…ne réagis pas à chaud, d'accord ?je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait tu comprends ? Je veux dire, tomber amoureux comme ça, à ce point, et surtout pas d'elle… »

« Bon sang Draco, dis moi de qui il s'agit ? »

« C'est pas facile…essaye de deviner… »

« C'est une élève ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ouf ! J'ai eu peur un moment…mmmh…c'est Hermione Granger ?! »

« Non ! Mais tu brûles ! »

« Draco ! Dis moi de qui il s'agit ! Je ne trouverai jamais ! »

« Maman…ne le prend pas mal, d'accord, j'en suis vraiment amoureux, d'accord, je …je crois que c'est la femme de ma vie, d'accord ? J'y tiens à un point, tu ne peux pas imaginer, d'accord ? »

« DRACO MALFOY ! Arrête de répéter d'accord et dis moi son nom ! »

« c'est…c'est Ginny. Ginny Weasley. »

"Ginny? La fille d'Arthur Weasley?"

"Il n'y en a qu'une maman"

« C'est une blague Draco ? »

« Non maman, ce n'est pas une blague »

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ?vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'en suis totalement fou ! Je sais que ça parait incroyable mais c'est comme ça ! Maman ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui ! Mais Draco, tu as toujours détesté la petite Weasley ! Encore plus que ses frères je crois ! »

« MAMAN ! J'étais un sale gosse ! Je l'aime à présent ! »

« Et elle ? Elle est au courant ? »

« Oui…elle… elle est tellement gentille ! Bon sang ! Je ne la mérite pas ! Elle m'a encouragé, m'a demandé de la séduire, mais ça va être dur de lui faire oublier toutes ces années ou je l'ai humiliée… »

« Draco…il vaut mieux ne pas en parler à ton père pour le moment, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais tu peux essayer de l'y préparer ? »

« Bien sur, je vais lui faire relire « Roméo et Juliette » »

Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Je t'envoie ton Teddy demain. »

« Merci maman, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Draco, je veux que tu sois heureux »

Draco n'était jamais descendu déjeuner aussi tôt un dimanche matin.

La salle à manger était quasiment vide.

Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face de lui que lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

« Malfoy… »

Il releva la tête.

« Potter… »

« A quoi tu joues ? Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu aimes à le penser. Tu passes ton temps à regarder la petite Ginny. Tu as envie de l'afficher à ton tableau de chasse ? Fais gaffe Malfoy, j'aime Ginny comme si elle était ma sœur, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, OK ? Tu as de la chance que je n'ai encore rien dit à Ron, il t'étranglerait et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher, compris ? »

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Potter. Je suis amoureux de Ginny, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec elle, enfin, je veux dire, je veux être avec elle, tu comprends ça ? Je veux avoir le même genre de relations avec elle que toi avec Cho. »

Harry resta un moment interdit.

Quand il reprit la parole, le doute s'était visiblement insinué en lui.

« Tu as été touché par la grâce divine, Malfoy ? »

Draco sourit.

« On peut dire ça. »

Neville les rejoignit à ce moment là.

« Salut, ça va Draco ? »

« Mieux, merci. »

« J'ai raté un épisode ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu saches que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. »

Neville approuva, au grand désarroi de Harry.

Draco remonta dans sa chambre et sentit toute la fatigue de la nuit retomber brusquement sur ses épaules.

Il se coucha et dormit jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle Pansy vint frapper à sa porte pour qu'il descende manger.

Il lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Ginny et elle lui dit être sure que Ginny avait déjà à moitié craqué, sans quoi elle l'aurait envoyé bouler.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et chercha immédiatement Ginny du regard. Lorsqu'il la trouva il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait déjà. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Blaise et Luna arrivèrent ensemble dans le réfectoire, Blaise vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, l'air un peu gêné.

Draco lui tapota l'épaule :

« Je suis ravi pour toi »

Pansy sourit :

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors vraiment pas, mais finalement, vous allez plutôt bien ensemble ! »

Blaise s'adressa à Draco :

« Luna pense que Ginny ne demande qu'à craquer »

« En parlant de Luna, ça a été rapide dis donc…tu as bien caché ton jeu ! »

« Bah, le premier soir je t'ai bien dit que je la trouvai sexy ! »

Pansy se mit à rire :

« Officiellement cette soirée avait pour but de nous rapprocher Neville, et moi, officieusement c'était pour Draco et Ginny, et au final c'est toi et Luna qui vous retrouvez ensemble ! »

« Au fait, tu n'as pas eu l'air de le trouver crispant le Neville, finalement ! »

Blaise avait voulu plaisanter mais à leur grande surprise Pansy rougit violement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! » les coupa-t-elle.

A la fin du repas Blaise alla rejoindre Luna, et Draco prit son courage à 2 mains, et alla proposer une promenade à Ginny, qui accepta immédiatement.

Il ne pleuvait plus mais le sol était détrempé et l'air ambiant chargé d'humidité.

Ils cheminèrent un moment en silence, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

« Tu n'as rien dit à Ron ? »

« ne le regarde pas ! Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir 6 frères tu sais, surtout quand ils ne connaissent pas le sens du mot « ingérence » ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle non plus d'être enfant unique. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer quand j'étais mome… »

« Ah, c'est sur que chez nous on se chamaillait tout le temps, mais on ne s'ennuyait jamais ! »

« Ginny…je veux m'excuser pour mon attitude passée.J'ai été ignoble avec toi, avec ta n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me rendais pas compte, et surtout que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait et dit. »

« D'accord. »

« Quoi d'accord ? »

« D'accord j'accepte tes excuses. »

« Oh ! Tu es gentille Ginny, vraiment. »

Elle lui sourit.

« On rentre ?j'ai froid… »

« OK. »

Elle frissonnait, en effet, il la prit par les épaules pour la réchauffer et ils rentrèrent enlacés dans le hall.

« J'ai du travail, je dois y aller »dit-elle.

« Moi aussi j'ai du boulot. A ce soir au repas alors ! »

Draco était impatient de recevoir l'ours.

Il continua à parler avec Ginny, essayant de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle.

Elle ne se défilait jamais, mais il se sentait maladroit et fébrile.

L'ours arriva le mardi après-midi.

Le soir même Draco amena le paquet à la réunion des préfets.

A la fin de la réunion il fit signe à Ginny de rester, attendit que le dernier préfet soit partit et referma la porte.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi Ginny. »

Elle eut l'air surprise.

« Je ne veux pas de cadeau Draco, ce n'est play ! C'est trop facile pour toi ! »

Il l'interrompit :

« attend.d'abord je n'ai rien dépensé : c'est de la récup, ensuite ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau : c'est un prêt. »

Il sourit devant son air interloqué.

Il sortit l'ours du paquet et le montra à la jeune fille.

« Ginny, je te présente Teddy. C'était mon doudou quand j'étais bébé, longtemps il a été ce à quoi je tenais le plus au monde, mes parents mis à part. A présent, ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde c'est toi. Alors je te confie Teddy, veille bien sur lui, parce que le jour où nous aurons un enfant je veux que Teddy lui revienne. »

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, elle prit l'ours et le caressa doucement. C'était une peluche d'excellente qualité, il avait donc bien vieilli, n'était pas déchiré ni déformé. Il était d'une belle couleur caramel, et son poil était soyeux.

« Il est beau ! Et tellement doux ! » S'exclama-t-elle en serrant la peluche sur son cœur. Merci Draco, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'être aussi…sensible ! »

Il ressentait plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et fut incapable de répondre.

Lorsque Ginny se leva pour regagner sa chambre, elle lui déclara :

« Je vais bien prendre soin de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Je…je ne sais pas si nous avons un avenir ensemble, mais je n'aurais jamais cru te voir sous ce me donne envie de te connaître mieux. »

Et elle lui déposa un nouveau baiser furtif sur les lèvres, avant de quitter la salle.


	9. enfin

**Enfin…**

**Draco continuait son entreprise de séduction.**

**Il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie en totale insécurité.**

**Il avait conscience de ne pas jouer sa vie, mais sans doute une bonne partie de celle-ci.**

**Ginny était gentille avec lui, mais pour le moment elle ne lui avait pas donné plus de raisons de penser qu'elle allait approfondir leur relation, il se demandait même parfois si elle ne se complaisait pas dans leur amitié naissante.**

**Ginny et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

**Simplement à parler, à se connaître.**

**Draco avait toute sa vie été entouré par ses parents, reçu de nombreux jouets, tous plus coûteux les uns que les autres, avait fréquenté les meilleurs clubs de sport, pris des cours de piano, de dessin, de violon et bien d'autres choses encore.**

**Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard il avait immédiatement eu une véritable petite cour qui gravitait autour de lui, attirés autant par le prestige de son nom que par sa richesse, mais il n'avait eu que 2 véritables amis:Blaise et Pansy.**

**En passant tant de temps avec Ginny, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas souvent quitté sa maison, qu'elle n'avait jamais pris de cours de quoi que se soit, elle n'était allé qu'une fois aux sports d'hiver: en classe de neige avec son école, elle se souvenait avec émotion du seul match de foot auquel elle avait assisté à Londres avec son père et Ron lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue à l'étranger, alors qu'à 4 ans Draco avait déjà fait le tour du monde.**

**Draco avait une chambre et une salle de jeux, Ginny avait sa propre chambre parce qu'elle était la seule fille, mais sa chambre était l'ancienne lingerie: il n' y avait la place que pour un lit une place ; une armoire et un minuscule bureau.**

**Mais…Ginny était heureuse.**

**Elle savait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, elle avait peu de désirs, et était toujours comblée par ce qu'elle recevait.**

**Ginny savait ou était la vraie richesse: dans l'amour et l'amitié, dans les relations qu'elle savait construire avec les autres.**

**Draco découvrait un monde qui lui avait été jusqu'à présent inconnu.**

**Il avait toujours pensé que la valeur des gens se mesurait à ce qu'ils possédaient.**

**Il avait considéré comme acquis que la plupart des autres personnes, comme par exemple les Weasley, l'enviait lui.**

**Et par conséquent qu'il leur était supérieur.**

**Il découvrait qu'il n'en était rien.**

**Il découvrait que Ginny et ses frères ne l'avaient jamais envié.**

**Qu'ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme un gamin trop gaté. Pire encore, il comprit que c'est-ce qu'il avait effectivement été.**

**Ginny lui ouvrit des portes sur un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.**

**Un monde ou ce qui comptait avant tout était la gentillesse et la tolérance.**

**Draco avait eu pour Ginny un véritable coup de foudre, essentiellement physique, mais avec un espèce de pressentiment, comme s'il avait deviné que Ginny était la fille qu'il lui fallait mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi.**

**Au fur et à mesure ou il apprenait à la connaître, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu raison. Ginny était intelligente, gentille, maligne ,futée, joyeuse, et , le plus important, elle ne s'en laissait pas compter par Draco. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée par lui et elle n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place .**

**Draco lui mangeait littéralement dans la main.**

**Il était encore plus amoureux, si possible.**

**Il apprenait le respect, et se sentait infiniment plus heureux qu'à l'époque ou il se croyait le centre de l'univers.**

**Même les professeurs voyaient le changement qui s'opérait en lui, et si Draco avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, cela n'avait pas été le cas pour son comportement, mais au contact de Ginny celui-ci s'améliora prodigieusement.**

**Blaise vivait sensiblement le même genre d'expérience que lui avec Luna, et tous les 4 passaient souvent des moments ensemble, même si bien sur Blaise et Luna préféraient le plus souvent rester seuls.**

**Blaise lui avait avoué que Luna et lui en étaient encore stade des chastes baisers et qu'inexplicablement cela ne le dérangeait pas, et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin.**

**Draco comprenait totalement, et il en était le premier surpris.**

**Ils avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet après leur entraînement de foot,à un moment ou ils étaient sans les filles.**

**Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils étaient en train de devenir des hommes, et non plus des gamins uniquement en proie à de redoutables hormones adolescentes.**

**La mère de Draco était assez surprise du changement de son fils, surtout pour une fille avec qui il ne sortait pas encore…Mais il était prêt à parier que dans le fond elle était ravie.**

**Son père n'était pas encore au courant, mais fin septembre il lui avait téléphoné, assez affolé par le fait que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait une carte bleue, il n'avait pas dépassé son autorisation de découvert et même en fait n'avait quasiment rien dépensé. Il aurait été extrêmement déplacé de la part de Draco de s'acheter comme à son habitude autant de vêtements, livres, CD,Dvd, jeux vidéos et autres gadgets, alors que Ginny n'avait quasiment pas d'argent de poche et qu'elle refusait les cadeaux. **

**Il avait déjà eu bien du mal à la convaincre de le laisser lui offrir de temps à autre un chocolat chaud.**

**Plus important encore: il n'en avait plus envie. Alors que quelques jours auparavant posséder le dernier jeu vidéo qui venait de sortir lui aurait apparut comme une nécessité vitale, il se rendait compte à présent de la vanité de ce genre de choses.**

**Et il avait arrêté de fumer.**

**Ginny ne fumait pas, de plus elle était asthmatique. Draco avait jeté son paquet après l'avoir vue devoir se servir de sa ventoline pour calmer une crise. Bien qu'elle l'ai assuré du contraire, il s'était senti coupable de cette crise, puisqu'il avait fumé à coté d'elle,même si cela s'était déroulé en plein air.**

**Ginny n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents. Comme elle le lui avait fait remarqué, il n'y avait de toutes façons rien à dire: ils ne sortaient pas encore officiellement ensemble, même si tout le Lycée pensait le contraire, vu tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.**

**Bien sur Ron avait quand même fini par se rendre compte de quelque chose, et Ginny s'était chargée de « régler le problème » selon ses propres termes. **

**A cette occasion Draco se rendit compte que le principal défaut de Ginny était sans aucun doute la colère et, au vu de la scène qu'elle fit à son frère(nul dans l'établissement n'aurait voulu être à la place de Ronald Weasley quand sa soeur le remit à sa place ce soir là),il se jura de ne jamais provoquer sciemment un tel état chez sa petite Ginny.**

**Hermione avait de plus prit la « défense » de Ginny (qui n'en avait nul besoin) et au final, Draco avait tapoté l'épaule de Ron, histoire de lui faire savoir que la solidarité masculine existait aussi.**

**Depuis Ron le regardait un peu de travers, mais se tenait tranquille.**

**Draco avait découvert autre chose.**

**Ginny était à ses yeux la plus belle fille au monde, elle avait des seins magnifiques, une taille fine et des jambes qui le faisait rêver. Elle était toute petite, alors que lui était immense et il adorait cela, cela lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir la protéger.**

**Ses taches de rousseur,dont il s'était tant moqué, le fascinaient à présent.**

**Sa bouche lui procurait des fantasmes brûlants, il rêvait de l'embrasser et bien plus encore.**

**Mais le plus beau à ses yeux, c'était ses cheveux.**

**Ginny avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, dont ,comme de ses taches de rousseur, il s'était bien des fois moqué. Ils formaient des anglaises, qui lui retombaient jusqu'à la taille.**

**Draco rêvait de les toucher. Parfois ses mains se tendaient toutes seules vers eux, et il devait faire un effort considérable pour se retenir.**

**Un soir, après la séance de piscine de Ginny et l'entraînement de foot de Draco et Blaise, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 dans la chambre de Ginny et Luna. Ginny venait de prendre sa douche , elle s'installa sur son lit et Luna lui démêla les cheveux tout au long de la conversation.**

**Draco eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer et à participer à la conversation. Il réussit à mettre son comportement sur le compte de la fatigue vis-à-vis des autres, mais, plus tard,seul dans sa chambre, quand il du une fois de plus calmer tout seul son désir pour Ginny, il réalisa que cela ne pouvait plus durer. **

**Être devenu si proche de Ginny, mais sans être son petit ami, relevait à présent plus de la torture que du bonheur.**

**Demain, il devrait lui parler.**

**Le lendemain matin,un dimanche, il se sentait déjà un peu moins sur de lui, parfaitement conscient qu'il risquait de la perdre totalement.**

**On était début octobre, cela faisait un mois qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et plus de 15 jours qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. **

**Et pour l'instant c'était le statu quo.**

**Si Ginny lui avait tendu la moindre perche, il l'aurait immédiatement saisie, mais cela n'avait pas encore été le cas.**

**Il résolu alors d'être patient, mais il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à espérer un rapprochement avec elle, ou si elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la relation qu'ils entretenaient déjà.**

**Lui poser directement la question ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.**

**Il était en train de s'habiller lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Persuadé que c'était Blaise,avec qui il avait RDV pour aller faire un jogging, il ouvrit, seulement vêtu de son bas de survêtement.**

**Mais c'est face à Ginny qu'il se retrouva. Il était infiniment gêné, et se précipita dans son tee shirt, mais Ginny pouffait de rire.**

**Elle venait pour lui montrer quelque chose.**

**La veille au soir elle avait fabriqué une petite salopette pour le Teddy de Draco.**

**Il était surpris par l'habileté de la jeune fille, la petite salopette était tellement réussie.**

**« Ginny, tu es douée pour tout, tu es une fille exceptionnelle, et même si tu le sais déjà, j'ai envie de te le dire encore, je t'aime… »**

**Il ne le lui avait pas redit aussi clairement depuis ce fameux soir de la petite fête dans sa chambre.**

**D'un seul coup il sentit le découragement s'emparer de lui et il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.**

**Il sentit alors les mains de Ginny se glisser dans ses cheveux.**

**Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de la jeune fille plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.**

**Incapable de s'en empêcher il la prit par la nuque et approcha son visage du sien.**

**Elle se laissa faire et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ce fut elle qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et approfondit leur baiser.**

**Lorsque Blaise frappa à la porte de Draco un quart d'heure plus tard, personne ne lui répondit, et Blaise entrouvrit la porte pour trouver Ginny et Draco enlacés, en train de s'embrasser passionnément**


	10. ensemble

Draco n'alla pas courir avec Blaise ce matin là.

Ginny et lui se passèrent de petit déjeuner.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas.

Plus d'une heure durant ils s'embrassèrent, sans même prononcer un mot.

Draco était incapable de réfléchir.

Enfin il embrassait Ginny, et s'était mille fois meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et il ne pouvait quitter ses lèvres, si douces, si fruitée.

Elle était faite pour lui.

Il l'avait installée à califourchon sur ses genoux et bien sur la proximité de son corps et l'intensité des baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'avait pas laissé sa virilité indifférente.

Lorsque Ginny avait senti son sexe tendu contre son pubis elle avait sursauté mais s'était aussitôt réinstallée contre lui.

Leurs corps fonctionnaient tous seuls.

Les mains de Draco se faufilèrent sous le pull de Ginny, qui gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent sa poitrine.

Elle leva les bras lorsqu'il fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête.

Il hésita à lui enlever son soutien gorge, puis décida d'attendre.

Elle souleva le tee shirt de Draco, qui l'enleva aussitôt. Leurs poitrines se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'ils reprirent leur baiser.

La peau de Ginny était si douce que Draco croyait caresser de la soie.

Il fit courir ses mains le long des épaules de Ginny, puis tout au long de son dos, lui déclanchant des frissons. Arrivé à la ceinture du jean il fit glisser lentement ses mains vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui gémit plus fort dans sa bouche lorsqu'il fit délicatement glisser un bonnet du soutien gorge pour caresser son sein.

Quittant sa bouche il fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou de sa petite amie, puis sur sa clavicule et enfin son sein dénudé, avant de prendre le mamelon dans sa bouche. Il commença à téter doucement et Ginny cria, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco.

Elle le repoussa et dégrafa son soutien gorge.

Il regarda ses seins, encore plus beaux et plus ronds qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ginny prit une de ses mains et la posa en coupe sur sa poitrine.

Il la renversa alors sur son lit et s'allongea sur elle.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Draco sentait le désir arriver à un point de non retour.

Avec toute la difficulté du monde il abandonna les lèvres de Ginny et se laissa glisser sur le sol en gémissant.

Ginny se dressa sur le lit en grognant de frustration.

« Quoi ? Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'assit par terre et la regarda :

« Il faut se calmer un peu là, bébé, sinon je vais te faire l'amour… »

Ginny se glissa à coté de lui sur le sol.

Haletant, ils reprirent leur souffle, assis l'un à coté de l'autre.

Draco prit la main de Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? »

Elle rit.

« Bah, j'attendais simplement que tu me dises que tu m'aimais… »

« Je te l'avais déjà dit. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais tu es Draco Malfoy. Je voulais être sure que tu ne voulais pas simplement m'inscrire sur ton tableau de chasse…Pour moi il est hors de question que ma première fois se passe avec un gars qui veut juste baiser… »

« Tu es vierge, Ginny ? »

« te dérange ? »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ça me fait un peu peur. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille vierge, et j'ai tellement envie de toi que j'espère que j'arriverai à être doux. On a le temps, je veux profiter de chaque moment passé ensemble. On attendra que tu sois prête. »

« Tu sais, je suis prête, je ne serai pas là sinon .Tu as une réputation, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles patienter… »

« Bon, alors on va attendre que JE sois prêt, OK ? Parce que MOI je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de te faire mal… »

« Et bien, j'ai un peu peur moi aussi pour être tout à fait honnête ! »

Ils rirent ensemble et Ginny s'installa entre les jambes de Draco.

Il caressa doucement sa poitrine, puis embrassa son cou.

Ginny se dégagea :

« Si tu veux attendre, arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça ! Parce que je pourrais bien avoir plus envie que peur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Il ricana :

« Je vois très bien ! »

Ils se rhabillèrent à regret et quittèrent la chambre.

Ils descendirent dans le grand hall en se tenant par la main,

Draco se sentait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait touché le gros lot.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs garçons qui lui jetèrent un regard noir, plein d'envie et de jalousie.

Il enlaça la taille de Ginny et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Il va falloir que je fasse attention. J'ai l'impression que je n'étais pas tout seul sur le coup. Il y a certains de tes prétendants qui sont visiblement prêts à tout pour que je disparaisse de la scène… »

« Je n'ai pas de prétendants, Draco ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves… »

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Visiblement elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'elle était belle, sexy, et pour tout dire et pour parler franchement…bandante…

Il secoua la tête et la pressa contre lui.

« Je crois que c'est mieux pour moi que tu ne saches pas que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel mec du Lycée dans ton lit si tu le voulais ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Bon sang, encore un qui le regardait de travers…

Ils croisèrent Harry et Cho dans le hall. Ginny s'arrêta pour les embrasser, et Draco, pour la première fois de sa vie, serra la main de Harry.

Ils se sourirent, d'un petit sourire crispé, mais se sourirent.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour sa chérie.

Ginny lui reprit la main et le tira vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Mon frère…Il vaut mieux que je lui parle avant qu'il nous voit et appelle mes parents »

Evidemment Hermione était dans la bibliothèque en train d'étudier.

Ron était à coté d'elle, en train de la regarder béatement.

Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque Ginny les interpella, et Draco vit Ron pâlir en les voyant se tenir par la main.

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Ron, je suis venue pour te dire que Draco et moi nous sortons ensemble et que si ça ne te plait pas, je voudrais que au moins tu fasses l'effort de respecter le fait que je sois heureuse. Et je veux que tu me laisses prévenir papa et maman. »

Ron fixa Draco.

« OK Gin. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Parce que sinon…"

La menace était visiblement dirigée vers Draco.

« Non, Ron, elle n'aura pas à le regretter. Je l'aime, je veux son bonheur. »

Ron le fixait toujours.

« J'espère pour toi, mon vieux. »

Hermione fut plus pragmatique :

« N'en oublie pas pour autant tes devoirs de préfet en chef, Malfoy ! »

Les 3 autres éclatèrent de rire à ces paroles, et, pour la 1° fois, Draco espéra réussir à se faire une place dans la famille Weasley un jour.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et Draco demanda à Ginny :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Celle-ci se dirigeait vers les cabines téléphoniques.

« On va prévenir nos parents. »

Il se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas de portable.

« Attend, Gin, on va aller dans ma chambre, ce sera plus facile, je peux bien te prêter mon téléphone pour que tu puisses apprendre la nouvelle à tes parents quand même… »

Ils montèrent, un peu anxieux.

Sur le pas de la porte, Ginny éclata de rire.

C'était nerveux bien entendu.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Et bien, je viens de réaliser que, techniquement, tu es le beau-frère d'Hermione !!! »

Ils eurent du mal à calmer leur fou rire.

« Gin, je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour toi… »

« Moi aussi. Et on va commencer tout de suite »

dit-elle en formant le numéro de chez elle sur le portable de Draco.


	11. un samedi soir sur la terre

Un samedi soir sur la terre… _(Petit clin d'œil à Francis Cabrel !!!)_

_Je qualifierais ce chapitre de « lemon mignon » ^^_

Draco et Ginny étaient officiellement ensemble depuis un mois.

La réaction de leurs parents avait été assez vive au début, mais ils avaient fini par accepter, bien que pas de gaîté de cœur, la relation de leurs enfants, tant ces derniers étaient déterminés, et heureux.

Ce samedi soir là, comme tous les samedi soir, ils étaient dans la chambre de Draco.

Au cours du dernier mois ils étaient passés par tous les stades du flirt, pour en arriver aux préliminaires amoureux, sans encore passer à l'acte.

Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps mais il attendait le feu vert de Ginny, qui jusqu'à présent s'était toujours dérobée au dernier moment.

Ce soir là ils s'étaient déjà entièrement déshabillés et Draco caressait doucement l'intimité humide de sa chérie, lorsque celle-ci lui demanda d'une petite voie s'il avait des préservatifs.

« Tu es sure ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Certaine » répondit-elle d'une voie mal assurée.

Draco sentit la tête lui tourner. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des semaines.

Il embrassa Ginny avec avidité. Il voulait qu'elle ne regrette jamais cette première fois.

Quittant sa bouche il couvrit sa gorge de petits baisers vifs, puis descendit à sa poitrine et goba la pointe de ses seins l'une après l'autre. Ginny caressait ses cheveux en gémissant, et elle commençait à onduler les hanches. Draco attrapa le bassin de Ginny et le plaqua contre le lit, l'immobilisant. Il embrassa son ventre avec ferveur, puis descendit encore, jusqu'au sexe de sa compagne. Frémissante elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder lui administrer la plus intime des caresses. Mais quand il titilla son clitoris du bout de sa langue elle cria et se rejeta en arrière, les sensations de plaisir étaient trop intenses pour qu'elle puisse penser correctement. Elle ne pouvait plus que ressentir.

Draco continuait, guidé par les gémissements de plaisir de Ginny. Il joignit ses doigts à sa langue et introduisit avec précaution son majeur dans le vagin frémissant de la jeune fille, elle gémit plus fort et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cheveux, il bougea doucement le doigt, et en introduisit un deuxième, accélérant le mouvement. Elle criait librement à présent, et elle était décontractée et très humide.

Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny sentit pour la 1° fois le goût de son désir sur les lèvres de Draco, et elle frémit d'impatience.

Draco se pencha et attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de nuit.

« Tu peux encore reculer » lui dit-il d'une voie rendue rauque par le désir.

Ginny regarda le pénis tendu de son amant et fit non de la tête.

« J'ai envie » dit-elle.

Il lui prit la main et la guida dans la caresse qu'elle lui prodigua. Elle l'aida à enfiler le préservatif d'une main un peu tremblante.

Draco vint se placer entre ses cuisses, il lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux.

« Je t'aime Ginny, je ne veux pas te faire de mal »

« Je t'aime aussi » souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda fixement. C'était la 1° fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je sais. Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme. Je vais tout faire pour être à la hauteur… »

Il caressa sa fente du bout de son pénis. Elle attendait, les mains sur les biceps de Draco, partagée entre le désir et l'appréhension.

Draco brûlait de désir, mais il trouva la force de lui demander la permission de la pénétrer.

« Vas-y » souffla-t-elle.

Il appuya très doucement et ne s'enfonça que de quelques centimètres. Il la regarda, elle lui sourit, encouragé, il appuya un peu plus fort. Il était presque à mi chemin et il du faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas la pénétrer d'un coup, tant elle était bonne, si serrée et humide. Et chaude.

Il la regarda, elle était un peu crispée mais n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas mal »

Encore un ou deux centimètres et il sentit une résistance.

Ginny grimaça un peu.

« On y est » murmura-t-il.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur ses bras et souffla lentement.

Il acheva de la pénétrer d'un mouvement doux mais ferme, il sentit la membrane céder et il s'enfonça complètement. Ginny s'efforça de ne pas crier mais sans y parvenir .C'était douloureux .Pas horriblement mais plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

Draco s'immobilisa au fond d'elle en haletant, il se maîtrisait pour ne pas la brusquer, il voulait qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer à lui faire l'amour.

Il la fixait, elle souffrait visiblement, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'embrassa, essayant d'alléger un peu sa douleur.

Ginny se détendit progressivement .C'était toujours douloureux mais plus supportable.

« Bouge » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Draco commença à aller et venir en elle, précautionneusement, la regardant pour savoir s'il ne la blessait pas. Elle était divine, tout simplement, et sans même l'avoir décidé il se mit à aller plus vite, elle cria et il s'immobilisa.

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Ça brûle ! »

Il attendit un peu, et recommença tout doucement ses mouvements quand elle l'encouragea d'une pression sur le bras.

Elle grognait mais souffrait moins.

Il lui fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses, et la position fut plus agréable pour elle comme pour lui.

Le plaisir devint intense pour lui et il ne put plus gérer ses mouvements. Elle encaissait plutôt bien le nouveau rythme, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient, c'était une sensation nouvelle, intense et agréable.

Il accéléra encore le rythme en la contemplant.

« Je te fais l'amour mon bébé, pour de bon là, je te sens si bien, tu es si bonne… »

Il cria contre ses lèvres en se répandant en longues giclées, elle le regardait, un peu impressionnée par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait manifesté.

Il se reprit et l'embrassa puis lui sourit.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as plus mal ? »

« Ça va, ça brûle encore un peu mais ça va… »

« C'est fort, c'est intense… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle rougit et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Il rit doucement :

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Attend ton premier orgasme… »

La fin de sa phrase sonna comme une promesse.

Il se retira doucement d'elle, retenant le préservatif.

Elle voulut se redresser.

« Attend, ne bouges pas, tu as saigné… »

Il attrapa son tee shirt et essuya les cuisses de la jeune fille et ses mains à lui.

Ils s'allongèrent face à face et s'embrassèrent.

« Je t'aime Ginny. Merci. »

_Est-ce que cette fic plait encore à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que je la continue ?_


	12. Weasley versus Malfoy

Weasley versus Malfoy

Ginny et Draco étaient ensemble depuis 1 mois et demi.

Ils étaient de plus en plus amoureux, et leur première fois avait été suivie de nombreuses autres, Draco tint sa promesse de lui faire découvrir l'orgasme, et Ginny s'était épanouie dans la sexualité, elle était devenue plus à l'aise avec son corps, osait s'afficher plus, elle souriait plus également, tout ceci au grand désespoir de Ron.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et cette année là cela assombrissait plutôt l'humeur de Ginny et Draco.

Ils allaient être séparés durant 15 jours, ce qui leur paraissait insurmontable.

Ils avaient même envisagé de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances mais les frères aînés de Ginny seraient là, la famille serait exceptionnellement réunie, Ginny ne pouvait pas leur faire faux bond.

Pour l'instant ils essayaient de ne pas y penser, se concentrant sur le bal de Noël qui aurait lieu 3 jours plus tard.

Bien entendu ils allaient s'y rendre ensemble ainsi que Blaise et Luna, eux aussi toujours aussi amoureux, et tous les 4 manoeuvraient habilement pour que Neville y invite Pansy.

La relation de ces deux là en était restée au statu quo, alors que visiblement ils se plaisaient l'un à l'autre.

Ce samedi après-midi là ils étaient tous les 2 allé en ville, avec Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Cho.

Tous étaient là pour s'acheter une tenue ou des accessoires pour le fameux bal.

Draco n'avait que l'embarras du choix de costumes plus élégants les une que les autres dans son placard mais il savait parfaitement que Ginny n'avait pas de robe spéciale à porter pour ce soir là.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il entra en la tenant par la main dans une boutique pour femmes, à la suite de Cho et Hermione.

Ginny le regarda, un peu surprise, et commença à fureter dans les robes avec ses 2 amies.

Draco s'assit et attendit patiemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes Ginny vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et ils échangèrent quelques baisers, avant que Cho ne sorte de la cabine d'essayage, vêtue d'une robe rouge qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint .Ginny applaudit, et Draco complimenta la jeune fille, qui était aux anges.

Hermione sortit à son tour, vêtue d'une robe bleue et grise, qui lui allait également très bien. Les 2 jeunes filles étaient ravies, et Ron et Harry, qui entrèrent à ce moment là dans la boutique l'étaient encore plus, ayant visiblement craint de passer des heures à regarder leurs copines essayer diverses tenues.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, tirant Draco par la main.

Mais celui-ci résista.

« Et toi ? Tu ne choisis pas une robe ? » demanda-t-il, réellement surpris.

Ginny vira au cramoisi et elle essaya de prendre un ton léger pour lui répondre, sans y parvenir.

« Non. Je ne suis pas très froufrou » mentit-elle.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe :

« Que vas-tu porter pour le bal alors ? »

« La même robe que l'année dernière » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Gin, cette robe t'était déjà un peu petite l'année dernière… »Lui répondit-il doucement.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle fixait ses pieds, l'air buté.

Draco savait à quel point la jeune fille pouvait être têtue. Il attendit silencieusement, lui caressant doucement le poignet.

Ginny fini par relever la tête :

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une nouvelle robe, j'ai dépensé mon argent de poche pour acheter des cadeaux aux gens que j'aime, je préfère cela à une stupide robe que je ne porterai qu'une seule fois ! «

« Je voudrais t'offrir une robe, moi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te faire de cadeau, même pour Noël tu as exigé qu'on se fixe un budget, que j'ai respecté. Alors laisse moi t'offrir une robe, j'ai envie qu'on soit le plus beau couple du bal ! »

La dernière phrase était la chose à ne pas dire.

« Ah, parce que si je ne porte pas une jolie robe je ne serai pas assez belle pour toi ?! »

Draco vit le danger.

« Ginny, je me fiche totalement de ce maudit bal, pour moi la tenue qui te va le mieux c'est sans rien du tout sur toi ! Et si tu veux on ne va pas à ce bal et on passe la soirée dans mon lit, ou tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas avoir de robe à te mettre, crois moi ! »

Ginny était embêtée, elle adorait danser et elle se faisait une joie de ce bal, ce que Draco savait parfaitement.

« Ecoute, Luna va me prêter un châle, et je raccourcirai l'ourlet de ma robe puisqu'elle est déjà trop courte, ça me fera une robe au genou, le châle de Luna est noir, avec des franges, il est très beau, ça ira bien avec le vert de ma robe ! »

« Ginny, toutes les filles porteront des robes longues ! »

« Je serai ORIGINALE !!! »

Mais Draco venait de trouver une idée.

Il sortit juste devant la porte et héla Hermione.

Celle-ci rentra dans la boutique, un peu surprise.

Les relations entre Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas idylliques, mais s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis qu'ils sortaient chacun avec un Weasley.

Draco ignora royalement Ginny et conduit Hermione vers le portant des robes.

« Ma petite belle sœur, j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau, regarde cette robe noire, j'ai envie de te l'offrir ! »

Hermione et Ginny regardaient Draco comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Hermione regarda machinalement la robe noire que Draco agitait devant elle.

« Draco, je viens juste de m'acheter une robe, et puis celle-ci est bien trop petite pour moi » dit-elle doucement, en regardant Ginny du coin de l'œil.

« Certes, mais j'ai tout d même envie de te l'offrir, et tu pourrais peut être la prêter à Ginny pour le bal de Noël ! Elle ne veut pas d'une robe achetée pour elle, mais je sais qu'elle accepte qu'on lui prête ! »

Hermione percuta immédiatement :

« Oh ! Merci Draco ! Quelle gentillesse de m'offrir cette robe ! Je suis touchée ! »

Ginny était coincé regarda Draco d'un air torve puis se mit à rire.

Elle se jeta finalement à son cou, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui sortit de la boutique discrètement.

« Tu a gagné Malfoy ! Je veux bien que tu m'achètes une robe MAIS je te la rembourserai dès que j'en aurai les moyens ! »

« OK ! j'y comptais bien ! » Ricana Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous le regard de la vendeuse, légèrement étonnée.

3 jours plus tard.

Ginny et Draco firent leur entrée dans la salle de bal, bras dessus bras dessous.

Ginny portait la fameuse robe noire dont la découpe assez osée (elle laissait voir la moitié de ses seins et la totalité de son dos, et était si moulante qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre de culotte) avait presque provoqué une crise cardiaque à son frère, et des inquiétudes chez Draco, qui s'était juré de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle d'un millimètre de toute la soirée.

Mais Ginny rayonnait, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon un peu sauvage, qui avait demandé à Pansy Parkinson un long moment de travail mais qui la mettait réellement en valeur.

Draco était fier d'elle, et fier de leur couple.

Ils étaient le couple vedette de la soirée, celui vers qui tous les regards se tournaient, du moins jusqu'à ce que Neville invite Pansy à danser et qu'ils s'embrassent enfin au milieu de la piste de danse, sous les applaudissements de toute l'école.


	13. nouvel an

« chuuut » murmura Ginny en riant.

« mais non ! le manoir est immense ! on ne peut pas nous entendre ! »

« ben oui, mais quand même ! »

Draco éclata de rire et renversa la jeune fille sur le lit.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux et fêtaient la nouvelle année à leur façon.

Ils avaient été séparés pour Noël et leurs retrouvailles étaient passionnées...

-

-

-

Leurs parents avaient cédé, et Arthur Weasley avait accepté, de bien mauvaise grâce, que sa fille aille passer deux jours au manoir Malfoy.

Quand il avait déposé sa fille devant les grilles du manoir, le 31 décembre à 17h00, Draco était déjà là à les attendre, bien qu'ils aient une demi heure d'avance (à cause de Ginny, qui trépignait dans le salon, prête à partir depuis 14h00) et malgré la pluie torentielle.

Ginny bondit hors de la voiture avant même que son père ne se fut totalement arrété et se jeta dans les bras de Draco, qui la rattrapa au vol.

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, ignorant du monde autour d'eux, malgré le regard effaré d'Arthur qui les observait, médusé par tant d'amour, et même quand la grosse voiture noire de Lucius Malfoy arriva derrière celle , plus modeste, des Weasley, et que le père de Draco klaxonna pour qu'ils s'enlèvent du chemin, les deux amoureux continuèrent à s'embrasser, pour ratrapper le temps perdu du début des vacances.

Ils finirent par monter dans la voiture de Lucius, et demeurèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se gare.

Il les regardait, et se rendait compte de la puissance de l'attachement de son fils à Ginny.

Lucius Malfoy adorait son fils, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de celui-ci.

Y comprit accepter sa liaison avec la petite Weasley…

Narcissa dévisagea les deux jeunes gens d'un air surpris lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le hall du manoir à la suite de Lucius.

Ils étaient intégralement trempés, et dégoulinaient sur les tapis.

Mais leurs visages étaient identiquement éclairés de bonheur.

Ils se tenaient par la main, et se souriaient.

En parfaite maitresse de maison, Narcissa proposa une douche chaude à son invitée.

Ginny rougit quand Draco annonça à sa mère qu'il s'en occupait.

Il prit le bagage de Ginny des mains de son père et grimpa les escaliers main dans la main avec sa chérie.

Ginny essaya de ne pas rester bouche bée devant la chambre de son petit ami, mais en vain.

La pièce devait faire 30 m2, le lit était immense, et l'équipement technologique faisait ressembler la pièce à la devanture d'une boutique de video.

Il l'attira dans sa salle de bain et leur douche dura bien plus longtemps que ne le fait une douche ordinaire.

Lorsqu'ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent enfin, Draco proposa qu'ils échangent enfin leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Ginny sortit un paquet de son sac de voyage, et le lui tendit en rougissant.

Il lui tendit à son tour son cadeau. Ils s'assirent sur le lit pour déballer et Ginny poussa un cri de joie en découvrant un MP3.

Elle en rêvait depuis longtemps.

Draco sourit devant sa joie.

Il déchira vivement le papier cadeau et resta un instant confondu devant le livre d'art sur la photo qu'il découvrit.

Dacro était passioné de photo depuis des années, il possédait plusieurs livres sur le sujet, mais celui-là…était spécial.

Ils s'enlacèrent et leur lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement.

Ginny enfila la robe noire que Draco lui avait offert pour le bal de Noël.

Ils descendirent manger avec les parents de Draco et Ginny fut heureuse d'avoir prévu un petit cadeau pour eux, en découvrant plusieurs paquets sur son assiete.

Elle avait réalisé une page de srapbooking à partir d'une photo de Draco pour Narcissa, qui fut surprise et heureuse de l'attention, et, bien plus délicat à choisir,une écharpe pour Lucius.

Elle ouvrit ses cadeaux, un peu génées, et regarda Draco de travers.

Celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied:

"je n'y suis pour rien! c'est ma mère qui a choisi!"

Ginny remercia Narcissa.

Elle venait de recevoir un téléphone portable, avec l'abonnement offert. Evidement,Draco était derrière tout cela...Et sa conviction se transforma en certitude absolue en ouvrant un deuxième paquet:il contenait un manteau d'hiver,celui qu'elle avait admiré silencieusement un samedi aprés-midi lors d'une sortie avec troisième paquet révéla une chemise grise, un jean et un gilet noir.

Elle se leva et embrassa Narcissa, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui lui sourit en riant.

Lucius lui tendit alors un petit paquet, qu'elle ouvrit en paquet contenait une carte cadeau pour une librairie et Ginny ne s'apperçut que plusieurs jours plus tard, en se rendant dans la librairie, que Lucius l'avait créditée d'une somme fort rondelette.

Le repas fut agréable, Ginny se détendit progressivement, seulement génée quand Narcissa leur demanda pourquoi ils refusaient de se rendre à un réveillon avec des amis, et que Draco lui répondit qu'ils préféraient rester à deux pour féter leur nouvel an en privé.

L'allusion était transparente.

Ils se retirèrent dès 10h30 et Ginny, un peu grisée par les deux doigts de champagne que Lucius lui avait servi avec la buche glacée, fut prise de fou rire dans les escaliers:

"c'est un vrai labyrinthe chez toi!"

"tu vas devoir t'y habituer! un jour ça sera chez toi, d'ailleurs c'est déjà chez toi..."

Ginny cessa de rire et se serra contre lui.

-

-

-

"mais chut!"

"non! j'ai pas envie de me taire"

répliqua Draco, l'attrapant pour la chatouiller.

Ginny se débatit et ils roulèrent en se chamaillant sur le lit.

Il l'immobilisa finalement, couché sur elle, ses mains tenant celles de la jeune fille.

Ils cessèrent de rire, et se regardèrent gravemeent:

"je t'aime Gin...je t'aime plus que tout, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être autant amoureux..."

"moi aussi je t'aime...Je...j'ai envie..."

Il lui sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut intense, puis il quitta ses lèvres pour gouter chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle se sentit fondre quand il s'occupa longuement de ses seins, les tétant, les mordillant en gé il caressa senseuellement son ventre, ses cuisses, avant d'enfin venir rejoindre sa féminité depuis longtems en feu.

Il prit son clitoris entre ses dents et elle cria sans se soucier à présent qu'on puisse les entendre.

Il voulait qu'elle jouisse contre sa bouche, et il glissa deux doigts en elle. Elle crispa sa main dans ses cheveux, et se tint de l'autre aux draps.

Il pompa doucement dans son intimité, sa langue continuant à torturer avec délices son bouton de plaisir.

Ginny explosa en criant, tremblante de tous ses memebres.

Il la regarda, rouge de désir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit gouter le jus nacré de son propre désir sur ses doigts, avant de les lécher lui même.

Ginny s'empara de son sexe douloureusement tendu et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille.

Elle n'était pas encore une experte, mais compensait son manque d'expèrience par l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Il la regarda le lécher doucement, puis faire tourner sa langue autour de son gland surchauffé.

Il n'y tint plus et s'installa entre ses cuisses, la pénétrant doucement.

Ginny l'attrapa par les épaules et il commença à aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus rapidement, sans quitter ses lèvres.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière quand le plaisir l'emporta à nouveau et il l'admira dans le plaisir, rouge, haletante et magnifique.

Il lui demanda gentiment de se caler sur le ventre et elle le regarda en n'avaient pratiqué cette position qu'une seule fois auparavant, parce que Ginny se sentait embarassée, mais elle savait que Draco adorait cela.

Il lui promit d'y aller doucement.

Elle gémit quand il la pénétra à nouveau, plus dur que jamais.

Il lui demanda de se cambrer plus et elle frémit en sentant qu'elle commençait à prendre plaisir à cette position elle aussi.

Rapidement il ne tint plus et accentua ses péné renversa la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir, le suppliant d'y aller plus fort.

Il ne se fit pas prier et la prit fermement.

Les 12 coups de minuit retentirent alors qu'ils criaient ensemble, unis dans l'extase de l'orgasme.

Roulant sur le coté, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour un calin réparateur, Draco écarta les cheveux du visage rouge et trempé de sueur de la fille qu'il aimait, et lui dit:

"bonne année mon amour..."


End file.
